


Repeat Customer

by EmberSH



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Motel room, Prostitution, Sex Worker Gavin Reed, Trans Gavin Reed, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberSH/pseuds/EmberSH
Summary: Following from Reis_Asher's 'Motel Room Blues' [Linked in description] Nines returns to pay Gavin another visit, and he's playing a little rougher this time





	Repeat Customer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reis_Asher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/gifts).



> <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234992>
> 
> This follows on from that fic so I HIGHLY recommend reading it first. 
> 
> Motel Room Blues was an amazing fic by Reis_Asher that a server I'm on fell in love with. We were playing around with what-if's and I ended up writing something that my friend proceeded to show them. XD And they very kindly said I could post it - which led to me getting yelled at to post it a lot. So I've touched it up and done just that.

Gavin debates moving on, peddling his trade elsewhere, but in the end he stays at the same grungy motel. If they could find him here they could find him anywhere he goes - and anyway, he's not going to run away. It’s not like he’s scared of them. 

And if a little voice whispers that maybe Nines will come back, well... The money was good. Who can blame him?    
  
But he doesn't expect it, not really. 

Which is why he's surprised when, after being turned down by a burly truck driver, he turns to see Nines leaning against his spot under the awning with a smirk on his face and that damn uniform still pristine. 

"Slow night Reed?" He drawls, single eyebrow arched.

Gavin grits his teeth, the anger bubbling up to meet with the desire pooling in his gut at the sight of the android. He’s even taller than Gavin remembers.  _ Fuck. _

He takes a deep breath and puts on his best customer service smile, winking flirtatiously. "You gonna help with that?"

Nines grins, all teeth, and flashes a crisp hundred at him. Out in the open again, asshole. 

"I just might."   
  
They're in his motel room quickly after that. He barely registers the journey if he’s being honest, and the moment they're through the door Nines has him pinned to it by his wrists - crossed above his head and held in one large hand. He tugs against the grip experimentally but it doesn’t so much as budge.    
  
It shouldn’t be as hot as it is.

Holding eye contact Nines pulls another two hundred out of his pocket with his free hand, holding it up so Reed can see it clearly and then tucking it into the pocket with the first payment. 

  1. _Kinky stuff._



Gavin all but whimpers as Nines presses him harder against the door with his body, sturdy as the grip on his wrists and just as inescapable. 

"You looked so excited to see me Reed," He growls against Gavin's ear, "Did you miss me that much?" 

Gavin bucks his hips as the android's free hand slides from pocket to zipper and pulls open his pants. 

"Or just what I do to you?" 

Gavin huffs a breath, tilting his face away as if that will spare his dignity. "You're so full of yourself. You think you're anything I haven't seen before?" 

Nines laughs, quiet and vicious. "I'm sure you've seen many  _ many _ things Reed, more than any self respecting man would admit to, but nothing quite compares to being put in your place by a  _ tin can _ does it?"

It takes him a moment to place the jab, before remembering how often he'd thrown it at Connor. Fuck.

He's groaning again soon enough as Nines's hand pushes his pants down enough to reach in and cup him, fingers dipping into his slit as the palm of Nines's hand grinds against his dick. 

"To think, you came so close to missing your true calling in life." He presses forward harder, until he's slipping his fingers inside with only the man’s own slick to ease the way. "If you'd just kept your temper you'd be sitting pretty at  _ my _ desk, completely wasted on the DPD." 

He releases Gavin’s wrists to pull his hair, yanking his head back and drawing a whimper from the man as he begins to thrust his fingers lightly. Gavin’s hands drop to grip at his uniform as the man shudders against him.

"You may have been a passable detective in your prime, but  _ this _ is where you belong." 

He grins as he slips his fingers out of Gavin’s hole, reaching for the pocket where he knows Gavin keeps his lube and retrieving the bottle single handedly. He doesn’t really need it with how wet and desperate Gavin is right now but he enjoys drawing things out. And the extra lubricant will only make it feel all the filthier when he slides in.

"In fact, you should  _ thank _ my predecessor. Without him you would never have found your place."

He leans forward to nip at Gavin's ear when he tries to snarl something in response, and returns his hand - newly slicked - to play with the man's hole. 

"Would you like that Gavin," he asks as he pushes two fingers back in roughly, drawing a gasp from the detective as he writhes in place - hands clutching at Nines's jacket tightly, "For me to bring Connor here so you can show him how  _ grateful _ you are?"

Gavin keens out something that  _ should _ be a denial, but ends up as more of a drawn-out noise than anything else while Nines fucks his fingers up harder and bites along his jaw. 

"Well Gavin?"

"F- Fuck you!"

"Hmmmm," He pretends to think, "No, I don't think so. I can do better than  _ that _ , don’t you think? You're an easy enough hole to use, but nothing more." 

Gavin's noise increases in pitch, in what is  _ absolutely _ affront and not a twisted bolt of arousal shooting through him. 

Nines grins with his face hidden against Gavin's throat before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh hard enough to leave imprints in the skin. Delighting in the wounded noise that follows.   
  
"Maybe Connor and I will come here together, and you can thank us both properly for showing you your place?" He pulls his hand out from Gavin's pants and lets go of him. 

"Which is, of course,  _ on your knees _ ." 

Gavin isn't stupid enough to miss the command in Nines's voice, but the hand reaching to push him down certainly speeds up his drop. 

"Hands behind your back," Nines growls down at him, "I want your mouth."

Gavin does as he's told, pressing his legs together to gain some friction as he pulls the zipper down with his teeth. 

Once Nines has pushed his pants down Gavin has a chance to get another look at the cock he's been thinking about non stop since their last encounter. He doesn't even need prompting to wrap his lips around the head and suck, though the hand that comes up to grip his hair is a welcome incentive. 

He groans needily as Nines's grip tightens to painful levels and his hips begin to move faster. He gives up any form of control and goes limp, allowing the android to move his head as he pleases and fuck into his mouth with no resistance. 

He's gagging on it, feeling dirty and used in all the best ways as he chokes and moans around Nines's girth. He can feel spit dribbling from his mouth and he can't even bring himself to care about how debauched he must look at that moment. 

His throat is  _ aching _ by the time Nines pulls out, dragging him up by the hair and throwing him towards the bed. 

"Face down, hands on the covers. No touching."

Gavin groans as he follows the command, grinding into the bed desperately as he bends over it and hears Nines approaching slowly. 

With no warning he feels the edge of Nines's dick at his slit, sloppy with his spit and pressing right where he needs it most. 

Without thinking he grinds back onto it, gasping at the stretch as it fills him - barely prepared by two fingers. It hurts in the most delicious of ways and he bucks at the feel of it. 

Nines's hands come down to grip his hips roughly, holding him still, and for a second he's worried he's going to be in trouble but the deep rumble of Nines's laugh soothes him. 

"Such a pathetic mess you are, pet. So desperate for it." He sounds far too composed when Gavin is panting into the bedsheets and all but crying for more. "It's a wonder you didn't find this line of work sooner."

Nines pulls back slowly, until only the tip remains, before thrusting in hard and fast, leaving Gavin screaming out incoherently. 

Nines's hands trail up his body to rest over his own, pinning them to the mattress, and his teeth sink back into Gavin's neck roughly as he begins to piston his hips. 

"P- Please. Nines- Please." He's not sure what he's asking for. Which is irrelevant, because Nines clearly doesn't  _ care _ \- and isn't  _ that _ doing unexpected things to his libido.   
  
Nines is biting marks across his shoulders and Gavin  _ should _ complain, shouldn't be allowing them, but it feels  _ so good _ that he can't bring himself to care. Especially with Nines's dick absolutely destroying him at the same time. Covering them up is tomorrow’s problem. 

He can feel the tension coiling in his gut as Nines takes him apart, and he finds himself biting down on the blanket beneath him to stifle his screams as he comes, whole body shuddering apart as the sensations pour through him. It’s overwhelming, far better than he’s used to from his clients. Even when he’s allowed to come it’s usually a half assed affair at best. This is delicious, and he’s floating on it.

When he's finally aware of his surroundings again he realises that Nines is still fucking him through the overstimulation, drawing pathetic whimpers from his throat as his hips buck weakly. 

And, more importantly, he has Gavin pinned by the back of his neck and is whispering absolute  _ filth _ into his ear. 

"You're such a desperate bitch Gavin. Pathetic. A handful of notes and you're anyone's for the night. A dirty little slut ready to bend over for the first man lonely enough to show interest. Do you like it Gavin? Being a dirty little cumdump? Letting people use you like the worthless whore you are? Little better than a glory hole. A pretty little fleshlight for anyone - everyone - to use."

  
Gavin's shuddering beneath him, too keyed up to dispute it _. Agreeing _ with everything Nines says - Anything to make sure he doesn't  _ stop _ . 

He's panting and writhing and building his way up to another orgasm when he feels Nines still behind him, pushing in deep and groaning out low and staticy. 

He whimpers when Nines pulls out, desperately trying to grind back until Nines places a hand over his lower spine to stop him and thrusts back in with two fingers.    
  
He has no leverage to move with Nines pinning him like that, but he can’t complain because Nines is finger fucking him like a  _ champ.  _

Just as he thinks Nines is going to be nice and let him come again he stops, pulling his fingers out and moving to lounge on the bed. 

Gavin glares at him, teary eyed, and in return Nines holds his two fingers - slick with his own come - out towards Gavin. 

Tentatively Gavin climbs fully onto the bed, eyeing Nines warily as he crawls forward to take the fingers into his mouth. Groaning at the sweet taste of vanilla cut with the distinctive taste of his own slick. 

Nines's other hand pulls him forward until he's straddling Nines's hips, hovering over his still-present erection with fingers still in his mouth. 

"If you want to come again, pet" Nines growls, thrusting his fingers in and out of Gavin's mouth to feel the tongue curl around them, "You're going to have to earn it."   
  
Gavin doesn't need any more permission. He presses down, groaning at Nines stretching him at this new angle, and grinds his hips in small circles, chasing his release desperately. 

Nines seems to enjoy the attention on his fingers, so Gavin throws his all into playing his tongue around them as he works his hips, hoping desperately that Nines won't stop him again. It’s not so different to having a cock in his mouth, and he likes to think he’s got some skill with that by now.

He's nearly there when Nines's fingers roughen, pushing further into his mouth until he gags around them desperately - leaning  _ into _ the feeling rather than away because Nines is  _ right _ , he's a desperate slut who wants to be put in his place. 

He shudders apart on Nines's dick and barely grumbles when Nines rolls him off. 

It isn't until Nines is pulling his clothes straight in preparation to leave that Gavin speaks, voice rough from the abuse to his throat. 

"Will you come back?"

Nines grins, sharp and vicious. "Of course, you're the easiest lay in the city. Maybe I'll even bring my brother."

He slips out before Gavin's fucked out brain can puzzle through what he's said, and when it does he drops back on the bed with a groan - still unsure how he feels about seeing Connor. 

The man sent Nines specifically to taunt him but... Nines  _ was _ the best lay he'd had in a long time... And he  _ had _ decided he owed Conner that blowjob.


End file.
